Animal Morphing
The shape-shifting power to transform into animals. Not to be confused with Faunal Mimicry, Regular Shifting. Also known as Animal/Faunal Forme, Animal Shapeshifting, or Animal Morphing. 'Capability' The ability allows the user to instantaneously rearrange the DNA structure into the faunal forme (animal species) of their own choosing. May transform into an animal of any species (mammal, fish, bird, reptile or insect). The user may be able to communicate sentiently, but the voice-over may be altered. Universe Differences May display a "permanent" displacement of coloration throughout morphisms. Appliance Usages *Strength Forme *Protective Forme *Flight Forme *Aquatic Forme *Animal Skills *Animal Communication Methods *Morphing Associations May be accompanied by Poison Immunity. Limits *The user must remember the animal of choice in order to transform into it. Seeing a fossil reconstruction can allow high-level users to retain a simulated molecular transformation into the extinct animal, such as prehistoric animals (dinosaurs, mammoths, insects, ect.) or an animal driven to extinction (thylacine, dodo, golden toad, ect.) to fully allow the function of the skill. *May not be carnivore and become strcitly vegan. *May not form into humanoids intentionally. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects (rocks), plants (trees) or into a complete identity (people). Techniques *''Tyrannosaurus-Rex'' Outrage: Used for a concentrated power in combat against opponents. *''Pteranodon Prowess'': Takes a manifestation of flight large enough for transporting allies/objects. *''Stegosaurus Shatterforce: Slams and shatters with a brute crushing force. *''Triceratops Catapult: ''Forks multiple targets out of area. *''Sauropod Rearing: ''Heavy stomp crushes foe. *''Mesosaurus Snatch: Protruding snout snaps quickly using stealth as it's tact. *''Versile Sasquatch'': Manifests power in hand-to-hand combat. *''Schelch Reigns: A massive creature fends with antlers. *''Phororhacos Havoc: Grasps small prey with hooks and claws. *''Chauvet Ursus Molar: Incisor target for roughing tough surfaces. *''Sacral Scimitar: Clear perception and extermity of speed on various climate terrains. *''Breadth Smilodon: An immensity of power overwhelms targets with powerful limbs and saber teeth. *''Ballistic Kangaroo: Boxing skills (punch, kick) are manifested and balanced through tail. *''Castor Stock'': Chuck and chew, cutting targets with incisors. Force slaps with broad tail (air combination) *''Hummingbird Eschew: Avoids becoming an easy target and prey. *''Ibex Collision: ''Head on force hits target with horns. *''Elepahant Ivory: Used for charging through walls *''Rhinoceros'' Breakage: Charges with agile force and breaks off objects. *''Cheetah Chase'': Enhanced agility and running speeds. *''Panther Pounce: Jump from and to high grounds. *''Starfish Replenish: Recovery and regeneration is rapidly increased. *''Architeuthis Grip: Wraps tentacles with gripping suctions to hull away victims. *''Narwal Rapier: Hits target with elongated tusk. *''Swordfish Sabre:'' Assaults rapidly on water terrain with using the tip as a sword. *''Setter Quarry:'' Tracks down a target from remaining scent. *''Werebeast Cumpulsion:'' Strained thought capacity and extreme physical exhertion. Usually revert after sight of suffering. *''Chimeric Genetics:'' Usually a disorder process allowing user to combine DNA and attributes from two/variant genes of species. Users * Beast Boy/Changeling (DC Comics) *Animal Man (DC Comics) *Snowbird (Marvel) *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Animorphs) *Jake Berenson (Animorphs) *Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) *Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) *Tom Berenson (Animorphs, later in series) *Marco (Animorphs) *Visser Three (Animorphs) *Andalite (Animorphs) *Zoan Class Devil Fruit users (One Piece) *Druid Class (Diablo II: Lord Of Destruction / World of Warcraft) Category:Misc.